Field of the Disclosure
The invention generally relates to control valve trim assembly cages and more specifically to control valve trim assembly cages having a plurality of anti-cavitation or noise abatement bars.
Related Technology
Fluid valves control the flow of fluid from one location to another. When the fluid valve is in a closed position, high pressure fluid on one side is prevented from flowing to a lower pressure location on the other side of the valve. Often fluid valves contain a movable fluid control member and a seat of some sort that cooperates with the fluid control member to control fluid flow through the valve. Generally speaking the control elements (including the fluid control member, the seat, and a cage if one exists) are known as “valve trim” or “trim assembly” in the art. In some cases it may be desirable to characterize fluid as it flows through the valve, for example, to reduce noise. In these cases, a trim assembly may be used that includes a cage with a plurality of openings that are drilled through a wall of the cage. The openings may be sized and shaped to characterize fluid flow as the fluid flows through the openings in the cage. In some cases up to 90,000 or more openings are drilled in the cage wall, which results in a very time consuming and expensive manufacturing process for known cages.